


A Hard Day's Night

by orphan_account



Series: No Humans Allowed [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Sehun and Lu Han's boss isn't quite the Good Samaritan they all thought he was. Maybe he's just misinformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

“Sehun stop fucking around oh my god! You’re not one of those bartenders who skimps out on a long island right?” 

Yuri is a regular at Pink Hole. Sehun’s seen her come in many times over the months, sometimes hanging off the arm of a different girl. However for a while now she’s been bringing in this quiet girl with long hair and white pointy ears. Not too common, but that’s where Pink Hole shines.

With a winning smile Sehun sets the huge juice carton off to the side and flips the tiny metal cup up on the counter. Sehun’s good with his hands, an important trait for a good bartender. All delicate flicks of the wrist, and exaggerated bottle pouring. Very showy, people give him nice tips for being showy. 

Mostly girls come to the club, feline and human alike and.. Well… There’s a reason they don’t allow photos to be taken at Pink Hole.

On the other end of the bar counter Lu Han’s ready to nosedive into his screwdriver. He had a three hour set earlier and passing out sounds really good right now.

Then some short haired youth sits next to him at the counter. Lu Han doesn’t know. They have ears. He’s been fooled so many times at the club he stops trying to discern gender. 

“Hey baby. Need some company?”

Lu Han cracks an eyelid open. He knows what’s happened here and it happens far too often for his liking. There was a way that he dealt with these situations before, but recently he’s come up with a more playful way to deal with them.

Placing his forearm on the counter between them, Lu Han manages an easy smile at the stranger. “Honey your dick’s gotta be _this_ big to take me home.” In the corner of his eye Lu Han can see Sehun polishing a glass with a particular fervour.

“You’re a slut,” Sehun says later during after hours and the club has cleared out considerably. 

“Shhh. You’ve got the biggest dick I’ve seen Sehunnie it’s okay.” At the sour face Sehun makes in response Lu Han can’t help but laugh and brush his tail against Sehun’s chin affectionately. 

At that moment a coworker passes them. “Hey! Mr Byun wants to see us all in the office!”

“Thanks Kyungsoo,” Lu Han calls out tiredly getting off of Sehun’s lap. Smacking his cheeks to wake himself up a bit. 

Visits from their boss, Mr Byun, were infrequent. Honestly they all still don’t what kind of guy he is. There are the basic facts: Mr Byun owns a lesbian club and doesn’t make a fuss about employing cats. Things that usually point to a liberal social standing.

But who knows? After all, Mr Byun hardly visits.

This was probably the longest he and Sehun had ever held down a job. Cats were still in the minority for staff at the Pink Hole, but the gap was a lot smaller than most places.

They all file into the brightly lit back room, gingerly taking their seats.

"So good to see you all," My Byun greets with a genial smile.

"I've called you all here today for a short message. There's going to be some changes around here."

That can't bode well for them. Sehun looks around to see all the cat staff with their ears drooped. Maybe they have similar suspicions, namely the laying off of feline staff. Not an uncommon practice with how complicated employing cats was. Paid leave for heat season, slightly pricier health insurance, risk of earning the ire of the common human customer. Who wouldn't want to fire their cat staff first.

"Starting next month the Pink Hole will be a women-only establishment."

That comes as a bit of a relief. Lord knows how much grief they've had at the hands of straight men harassing the girls. Then Sehun tenses, looking around the room again. What few male staff they have all have their heads bowed down, expressions gloomy. Lu Han looks much the same, ears flat and head bowed.

Sehun can sympathise. Eliminating male presence from the premises was great for their female patrons and staff, but what about _them_?

The gig at the Pink Hole is without a doubt the most lucrative job Sehun's ever had. He's pretty sure the same goes for Lu Han. Either way they need their jobs at the Pink Hole.

Mr Byun's smile seems a little dimmer now as he goes on. "Now I understand this comes as a shock to you all and I apologise. I also have another announcement to make."

Sehun isn't sure if they can handle any more announcements.

"The company has purchased another club not far from our beloved Pink Hole. Everyone displaced by the Pink Hole's new policy can be transferred to the new establishment if they so wish."

A collective sigh of relief goes around the room and Mr Byun chooses then to take his leave.

They all watch as the short man in his sharp suit strolls to the door. "Those are all the announcements I have at this time. If any of you need to reach me you know what number to call. Toodles!"

*

Sehun sleeps peacefully that day.

Lu Han watches his mate, stroking through his soft hair. Sehun will weather the policy change just fine. He's a bartender, chances are he won't be doing anything different. For himself, Lu Han isn't so sure.

He's gotten a handle on what the Pink Hole crowd likes. Will the new place even have a piano? Lu Han finds himself too plagued by worry to sleep soundly.

Finally, it eats at Lu Han enough for him to pick up his mobile and call Mr Byun.

"Lu Han Lu Han calm down. What are you talking about?"

Lu Han swallows roughly, trying to gather his thoughts. The second Mr Byun had picked up the phone Lu Han had spewed a long nervous dialogue at top speed. "I want to know what all the new establishment has. Equipment, acoustics, stuff like that."

The cheerful laugh on the other end doesn't cheer him up at all. "Aw poor Lu Hannie you must have been tired last night. No matter, I'll repeat myself. Only the male staff are going to the new club."

Lu Han's brows knit together. "I'm sorry?"

"You must be a sleepy kitty right now. Only the men are moving, not cats. We still need people at the Pink Hole after all. Any more questions?"

"I..." Lu Han abruptly finds himself having extreme difficulty talking. "No more questions sir. Good day.”


End file.
